Hello Again
by marauderette-47
Summary: Post Season 3 finale. Rachel is finally where she belongs - living just down the street from Broadway and beginning her new life in New York. She has it all planned out - Jesse St. James isn't supposed to be part of the equation. But it seems that Jesse and Rachel can never truly say goodbye - not after the way they said "Hello". St. Berry! Real & realistic - R&R!
1. Catch Up

**Hello Again**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that the characters sing!**

**A/N: Okay...so...my first glee fic. Of course it will be St. Berry! I know that this is short, but it's only the Prologue - the rest of the Chapter will have very long lengths and be set up like episodes:) This story starts just where Season 3 left off - so think of this as Season 4! I hope everyone enjoys it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it _

_New York, New York!_

Rachel felt the need to sing along with the voice on her iPod, but she wasn't sure that the other passengers on the New York-bound train would appriciate that. Still, blasting the music in her ears as loudly as she could was better than nothing. She had to get her mind off of everything that had just transpired - essentially, Finn had just broken up with her, all of her friends had hugged and cried over her, and she was heading off to the first day of the rest of her life without even saying goodbye to her fathers. She could always call them, but it wouldn't be the same.

Suddenly, Rachel's seat shook, and she rolled her eyes. Of course, it would be _her _luck to be stuck in the seat that corresponded to that of a child's. The annoying toddler repeatedly kicked and punched Rachel's chair, and the movement caused Rachel to shake her iPod. Since shuffle was on, the music changed, and - before she could change it back - the first notes of Lionel Richie's _Hello _rang in her ear.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

But Rachel couldn't hear Lionel's voice. All she could hear was Jesse. Jesse, singing to her with his sweet voice and brown eyes. With his curly hair and pathological need to be the center of attention. Part of Rachel knew that she shouldn't be thinking about her ex-boyfriend after _just _breaking up with Finn, _and _while on her way to New York, but her heart was betraying her brains. After seeing Jesse at Nationals, he just wouldn't leave her thoughts.

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you._

Rachel had no idea how true those lyrics were.

* * *

**So...yeah. Way fluffy for the Prologue, I know. But I want Jesse and Rachel to get together SO badly! Even though it may have seemed like Rachel was thinking about Jesse pretty early and quickly in this fic, just trust me. Everything WILL be realistic! They won't just run off into the sunset - I have a plot here. Since this was such a short chapter, you could just think of it as an extension of the end of the finale...so...yeah! Please review and I'll post Chapter 1 soon:)**


	2. Ep 1: Flashes & Mobs

**Hello Again**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that the characters sing! I don't even own the summary at the beginning of the episode idea or the pagebreak that says 'glee'. None of this is mine except for the plot!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 1:) (Or, rather, episode 1, entitled _Flashes and Mobs_)**

* * *

_So here's what you missed on glee:_

_Rachel got into NYADA, but Kurt and Finn didn't. All of the Seniors from New Directions graduated except for Brittany, which came as a real shocker even though it shouldn't have. Finn told Rachel that he was taking her to get married, but he was really taking her to the train station, where he made her go to New York. And on the way, Rachel was having some romantic thoughts about Jesse St. James, even though they've been broken up for, like, a year. Literally. And that's what you msised on -_

_glee!_

* * *

_Episode 1: Flashes and Mobs_

"You'd think after three weeks in New York City, I'd at least have a _job_." grumbled Rachel angrily as she strolled down the busy street. She'd had a long, aggravating day - she'd spent all morning looking for a job opening _anywhere _within walking distance of her apartment, but nothing was available. New York - though it was beautiful and filled with talent - wasn't exactly what Rachel had been hoping and dreaming about. In all of her wildest dreams, she'd been discovered and put on Broadway as the female lead in _Phantom of the Opera _or _Funny Girl_ by the end of her first week, but it seemed to finally be sinking in that she would have to work very, very hard to make those dreams come true.

A man going in the opposite direction of Rachel bumped into her, thus causing her to drop the cappucino she had _just _stopped to get. Aggravated, Rachel bent down to pick it up, and was run into by another man, who yelled at her for being in the way. Trying her hardest not to cry, and thinking that a slushie facial would be better than the treatment she was getting here, Rachel stood back up, and walked through the throngs of people confidently and with purpose. She was Rachel Berry - she would _not _be treated like garbage! The people next to her were going to start respecting her, or forever regret it! She was a _star!_

Humming the tune of _Don't Rain On My Parade_, Rachel turned around quickly and re-entered the coffee shop to purchase another drink. Smiling, she took a sip of the steaming liquid, and headed back out onto the sidewalk. She found that she was headed in the direction of Central Park, and - since she had yet to visit the place - she decided she could spend the afternoon around trees and birds. That was probably one of the only things she missed about Ohio - the wildlife. Choosing the ignore the tiny pang of homesickness forming in her heart, Rachel put on her best showface and met the eyes of everyone who passed her on her way to the park. Upon arriving, Rachel found a bench that looked at least semi-clean, and settled herself on the edge of it. She sipped her cappucino leisurely, allowing her eyes to lazily trail the greenery and shrubs around her. She noticed the squirrels that happily played among the branches of the trees, and the small children that were walking on the paths. But then a sight caught Rachel's eye that made her both want to stare _and _look away.

There were roughly twenty of them, about ten feet to her right. They were all dressed in rags, and cloths and - in some cases - even garbage bags. Most of them wore baseball caps to protect their scalps from the blistering sunlight of mid-afternoon, but the hats were all in poor shape. They were huddled on the ground sadly, curling up next to trees and bushes. Rachel wasn't naive - she knew that sometimes there were people who couldn't afford to live in homes. But the sight of all of these poor, helpless people made her feel sad and sick.

Suddenly, one of the girls from the front stood up, and jumped onto a rock. The rock added about a foot to her height, and she cleared her throat loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone within a fifteen-foot radius of her. Everyone - including Rachel - was expecting her to give a long speech about the hardships of New York, but instead, she opened her mouth and sang loudly:

_Hey - let me welcome you ladies and gentlemen_

_I would like to say hello._

She was good - and as the first few notes rolled expertly off of her tongue, about ten of the others stood up and joined her in her rendition of Queen's _Let Me Entertain You_.

_Are you ready for some entertainment?_

_Are you ready for a show? _

_Gonna rock you, gonna roll you_

_Get you dancing in the aisles_

_Jazz you razzmatazz you_

_With a little bit of style_

_C'mon let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you, let me entertain you._

By this time, nearly all of whom Rachel had assumed to be homeless were standing up, dancing and singing. They began to rip the garbage bags and rags from their bodies, revealing flashy and glamorous costumes. Rachel was reminded of Vocal Adrenaline, and the fact that this particular flash mob had chosen a Queen song made the whole situation even more ironic. Suddenly, however, the smile died from Rachel's face as the final performer emerged, singing the next part of the song as a solo.

_I've come here to sell you my body_

_I can show you some good merchandise_

_I'll pull you and I'll pill you_

_I'll Cruela-de-ville you_

_And to thrill you I'll use any device_

It was him - it was the ex-lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline himself! With his curly brown hair and enchanting eyes - and cocky attitude - all in tact. He looked as thrilled about performing as Rachel had ever seen him, and as he continued the song, his eyes lit up with a fire that Rachel recognized all too well. As the final lyrics of the song finished, the flash mob performers were applauded, and Rachel realized for the first time just how many people had stopped to listen. So many New Yorkers - fifty at least - were crowded around Rachel's bench just to get a good look. Even the newhs was there!

When the song was over, Jesse St. James stood up on the rock upon which the first girl had stood, and thanked everyone for listening. The rest of the performers walked away in separate directions, until only Jesse was left. Slowly, the crowd which had formed began to disband, leaving Rachel the only one by her bench. Well, maybe not the only one. Standing there - staring at her with a sad expression - Jesse remained. He took a hesitant step forward, his eyes burning into Rachel's, and said, "Hey, Rachel."

* * *

**glee**

* * *

"I wonder what Rachel's doing right now," wondered Kurt aloud, while he and Blaine were flipping through magazines in his room. The two had been unusually quiet for most of the morning - or, rather, most of the last three weeks. It had finally hit everyone that high school was over and Rachel was gone. Santana was getting ready to leave, and was working her hardest to convince Brittany to come with her to New York. It seemed like _everyone _was Manhattan-bound except for Kurt, and it was killing him.

Blaine chuckled warmly, and looked up from his magazine to meet Kurt's eyes. "Maybe she's singing a duet of _Don't Rain On My Parade _with Barbra Streisand."

Kurt's eyes were murderous, and he grumbled, "That better not be the case for one of two reasons. One, Barbra has reached the fragile age of 70 and shouldn't be skipping down the streets of New York City with boistorous little Rachel, and two, I would be on speaker-phone with Rachel _as the duet was happening _so that I would be forced to believe it was true."

Blaine laughed, his eyes filled with mirth. "I was only joking, Kurt. I'm sure Rachel's fine - looking for a job, maybe, if she hasn't found one already. Why don't you call her?"

Kurt sighed, and looked down sadly. "No," he murmured. "I think talking to her will actually make me miss her more."

"I'm sure she misses you too, Kurt." said Blaine knowingly. "You were all so close...it's not going to be easy to adjust to being on your own."

"That's just the thing," admitted Kurt. "I'm _not _alone - I have you and Finn, and all of the underclassman staying at McKinely. I have my Dad and Finn's Mom, and I'm sure I could drop in on Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury and they wouldn't mind. But it seems like _everyone _has what they're doing for next year figured out and I don't."

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to stay in Lima for the fall until you could get another audition booked for NYADA." said Blaine, confused. He didn't understand what Kurt meant - just three days ago they'd discussed Kurt's plans for the year. Had Kurt decided to change them without him?

"I know," Kurt sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I just wish they would have let me in the _first _time - it would have made everything so much easier."

"Life _isn't _easy." said Blaine softly. "You of all people know that, Kurt. Look at everything you've gone through - I'd say almost none of it has been easy. But you've gotten through it because you're strong. And I know you'll get through this."

There was a short pause before Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. "You know, if you didn't have your heart set on Law School, you would be a fantastic motivational speaker."

Blaine shrugged, and moved himself closer to Kurt so he could give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "I try."

* * *

*commercial*

Yup. Bet you thought you wouldn't have to deal with these.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel."

Rachel swallowed once before filling herself with courage and saying, "Hello, Jesse." Rachel was not impolite, but she wasn't warm and inviting. The last time Jesse had seen her she had been preparing for Nationals and was still engaged to Finn. Adrenaline had been running through her veins and her mind had been so clouded with happiness and love for Finn, that seeing Jesse had not been too difficult. But now - in an unfamiliar town with no career and no finacee - everything was different. Being alone with Jesse was making Rachel feel things that she wasn't sure she was ready to feel again.

"How have you been?" asked Jesse conversationally, taking a step towards Rachel. The latter was frozen to the spot.

"Fine," replied Rachel curtly. "And you?"

Jesse continued towards Rachel until their bodies were nearly pressed together. Rachel felt a spasm of white-hot desire for the boy - no, man - in front of her, but suppressed it to the best of her abilities. She took a deep breath through her nose and released it from her mouth. She tried to collect her thoughts, but her closeness with Jesse was clouding her mind, and she couldn't focus. She clumsily took a step back, and straightened her plaid skirt. She took another deep breath, and put on her best showface.

"I've been better," admitted Jesse, trying not to look too hurt at Rachel's reluctance. He wanted her so badly...couldn't she see that?

"Oh," said Rachel, trying to be sympathetic. "Well then, I'm sorry to hear that, Jesse."

"You're doing well, Rachel." smirked Jesse. "After that 'Run Joey Run' video, I wasn't sure you could act. But boy...you almost have _me _believing that you don't want me."

"Jesse," said Rachel, perhaps a bit too quickly. "While I am more than happy to see that you're still performing despite your unfortunate circumstances, I'm afraid that I have a life to begin in New York, and I have to get back to it now. So if you'll excuse me-"

"Whoa," laughed Jesse, grabbing Rachel's arm and thus stopping her from leaving. "What do you mean, 'unfortunate circumstances'? I'm not really homeless, Rachel - those stupid rags were just for the effect. I'm a St. James after all - I'm living in a penthouse just across the street from Broadway. And don't think you're getting out of talking to me so easily - it's apparent that you still have _some _feelings for me, and I plan to use that weakness to my advantage."

Rachel tried so hard to release herself from Jesse's grip, but the fact of the matter was that he was much stronger than she was and he knew it. After a few tries, Rachel gave up, and settled for just not meeting Jesse's eyes. She mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about," and hoped that he would just leave her be.

But she could never be so lucky.

"So how's Hudson?" Jesse nearly whispered, smoldering Rachel with his gorgeous brown eyes and closing the distance between them. She couldn't even respond - at that point, it wouldn't even matter if she had never met Jesse St. James before in her life - she wouldn't have been able to stand his charm and wit. He was so close...his breath was tickling her ear...she was going to kiss him...after everything, Rachel was just going to _kiss _him...

And then, as quickly as it all began, it stopped. Jesse ran a hand through his hair, Rachel swore she saw a blush creep up on his cheek, and he just turned around and walked away. It took Rachel several minutes before she could think straight, and when she could, her only thought was _What just happened? _Her mind still revolving around Jesse St. James, Rachel reached into her coat pocket to find her cell phone, but before her fingers made contact with her rhinestone phone case, they hit a folded piece of paper. Curious, Rachel removed the stationary from her pocket, and read the hastily scribbled note upon it.

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide._

"Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do...and I want to tell you so bad...I love you." Rachel whispered the lines of the song, and wondered what Jesse could have meant. Surely he wasn't the kind to just bare his soul that way? Although...he had stated more than once that Rachel deserved epic romance, and he _was _in show choir...but then, so was Puck...

"Is it me you're looking for?" wondered Rachel aloud. Sighing, she slipped the paper back into her pocket, and began to walk back towards her apartment, leaving her cappucino abandoned on her bench.

* * *

Finn hadn't heard from Rachel in two weeks. He'd been checking his phone and e-mail for new messages every fifteen minutes, but he never got anything from her. It was only to be expected - Finn had broken her heart, and he had lost the right to be a part of Rachel's life. But he'd made up for that, hadn't he? He proved his love for her by letting her go. That was what he was supposed to do, right? If you love something, let it free and all that?

Sighing, Finn reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it, and his heart ached when he read, **No new messages. Create new message? **He set the phone back down, and began to sing quietly,

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you til it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart _

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow would bring_

_When today doesn't really know_

_Doesn't really know._

Meanwhile, in New York City, Rachel was staring at the note Jesse had written her nearly twelve hours earlier. He had been on her mind ever since, and she kept debating whether or not she should give him another chance. Surely it would hurt Finn if she did, but what did it matter if it hurt Finn? He had broken up with her! And Rachel wasn't sure she had any more love to give away. Sighing sadly, she began to sing:

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong._

At the same time, Rachel and Finn were lying in bed, singing Air Supply all alone, and feeling completely worn out from romance for two completely different reasons. And together they sang:

_Oh, what are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_Oh, what are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong._

Rachel and Finn simultanously sighed, leaned their heads against their pillows, and dreamt of all that had transpired in such a short amount of time.

* * *

"And you can start on...Friday, dear." smiled the manager politely. She handed Rachel an apron and nametag, and shoo'd the younger girl out the door.

It had taken long enough, but Rachel had finally found a job. It wasn't anything particularly spectacular - she was just going to be a waitress for a quaint little cafe' about a mile from her apartment. But at least she would be getting paid, and she wouldn't have to use all of the money that her dads had been setting aside for her for New York for the last 18 years. Feeling very accomplished, Rachel walked out of the office of her new employer with a large grin on her face. She was floating on fluffy clouds (metaphorically, of course) all the way home. In fact, she was so happy, she didn't see where she was going...and she bumped right into someone walking off of the elevator that she was about to get on.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" apologized Rachel quickly. However, she didn't wait for a response from the man she had walked into, because she knew who it was! "Noah!" she said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Puck laughed, and flicked Rachel on the head. "Well of all the places to run into you, Jew-babe. You live here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Rachel cutely, giving Puck one of the best smiles he'd ever seen on her. "Are you planning on moving in too, Noah?"

"Nah," replied Puck, dismissing the idea with a careless wave of his hand. "I'm scoping the region out for Santana - she's coming up here, did you know that? Yeah, she's been trying to convince Britt to try out for the Rockettes, but Britt really wants to finish high school at McKinley before she moves anywhere."

"You came up here for Santana?" inquired Rachel, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Puck laughed.

"She paid me," he explained. "This building was one of the nicer ones in the area, so I thought it was worth a look. There's was only one free room, though, and that stupid jerk upstairs literally _just _signed the papers to move in, so Santana's screwed. She's not gonna be too happy, but whatever. I've already got the money."

Still smiling, Rachel inquired, "So how long are you in town?"

"Ah," said Puck sourly, giving Rachel a guilty look. "I've actually gotta run - I'm gonna miss my train back to Hell-hio if I don't leave now. It was good seeing you though, Berry."

"Likewise." grinned Rachel. She gave Puck an awkward hug before pressing the Up button on the elevator and pressing the number 6 to signify her floor. The elevator moved very quickly, and before she knew it, Rachel was standing in front of her door. She dug through her pockets in an attempt to find her keys, but they were nowhere to be found. Sighing, Rachel bent down to the _Welcome! _mat she had placed in front of her door and lifted it up. Rachel had had a feeling that she might forget her key one day, and so she had stuck a spare one under her mat. But alas, her spare key wasn't there either. Frustrated, Rachel kicked her door, and heard someone chuckling behind her. Angrily, Rachel spun around with all the art of a ballerina, to face a smirking Jesse St. James dangling her key in front of her.

"Looking for something?"

* * *

**Dear Glee Clubbers,**

**I know that summer has begun and you are all probably enjoying yourselves, but I just wanted to get a chance to tell you all what a difference you've made in my life. You were my first Glee Club, and you took Nationals! At the beginning of my first year at McKinley, I made it my personal goal to make Glee Club great again, and with the hard work and dedication from I got from each and every one of you, we made that dream a reality. I will never be able to thank you enough.**

**Now, on a more personal note, Ms. Pilsbury and I have set a date for our wedding. It will be held at the Centre Town Chapel at two o'clock on the afternoon of September 3. I hope to have all of you come, and maybe sing at the ceremony or reception. It could be a reunion of sorts. I know that at some point we'll have to let go, but that doesn't mean it has to be any time soon. Remember, if any of you ever need me, you have my phone number.**

**Thank you again for all of the wonderful memories, and remember - don't stop believing.**

**~Mr. Schue**

Quinn read the e-mail three times before shutting her computer down. It was so sweet that Mr. Schue still cared about all of them, even though they had graduated and were starting new lives. As for her, she couldn't wait to get out of Lima, but she'd promised herself and her friends that she wouldn't leave until summer was over - she wished with all her heart that Rachel would have done the same, so the Glee Club could have had one last summer together, but she knew that it was Berry's dream to be in New York, and it was Finn's stupid fault that she was there so early. There was no getting her back now.

Speaking of people that Quinn would never get back, her thoughts trailed to her daughter. She missed her so much...she should have never given her up. She was sure that Beth loved her life with Shelby, but that must have just been because Beth had never experienced a life with Quinn. Her daughter was growing up so quickly...and Quinn was missing all of it.

"Is it wrong of me to wish that Shelby would get hit by a bus so that I could have Beth back?" mumbled Quinn to herself, sprawling out on her bed. It was times like this when she wished that she had someone she could talk to - just someone to chat with on the phone or text. She didn't want to talk about anything heavy - just a simple conversation would be fine with Quinn. But who was she going to talk to? Santana and Brittany had time only for each other, Puck was still in New York, Berry was in New York, she'd never been close with the two gay wonders, and Finn was probably still moping about Rachel.

Finn...he had been her first love. She'd been a virgin when they dated, and back then, she'd been a model daughter. She remembered the way things had once been with Finn...so simple and fun that she had always been smiling. But then she'd ruined it by sleeping with Puck - and the times with Puck had been nearly as good as her times with Finn had been. She wondered what would happen, if she took one of them back now...but no. There was really no point, unless she was just looking for a summer fling. Once she was at Yale, she'd never be able to keep up a long distance relationship with anyone from Lima.

Quinn knew she wouldn't be feeling so lonely if she still had Beth. But even if she didn't, Beth had changed her. And she'd been changed for good.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

Wow. Rachel must have _really _changed Quinn - now she was singing songs from Wicked! But it really didn't matter what the song was from - it reminded Quinn of her daughter, and she hoped that she had done the right thing by giving Beth to Shelby. Sometimes, those feelings of doubt just engulfed the blonde beauty, and she wasn't sure what to do. After she finished her song that was secretly dedicated to a _lot _of people, Quinn Fabray burst into tears for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

Taking a deep breath and crossing his fingers, Finn dialed Rachel's number and pressed 'Send' before he could chicken out.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Just as he was about to start planning what his voicemail would say, the ringing stopped, and someone answered Rachel's phone. "What do you want?" spat the all too familiar voice.

"I want to talk to, uh, Rachel." sputtered Finn for a moment, trying to figure out where he'd heard the voice before.

"She can't talk right now," said the voice quickly and angrily. "She's in the middle of something important."

"Is she okay?" asked Finn in immediate concern. Why else would someone be answering _her_-?

"No, thanks to you." said the voice. Finn could tell that she was preparing to hang up, so he asked quickly -

"Wait! Who is this?"

Instead of a reply from the girl, Finn heard soft sobs from the other end of the line. The crying was heartbreaking and distinct and definitely Rachel. All Finn could make of her words was, "All your fault! Jesse _hates _me! Don't ever call me again, Finn! Just leave me alone!"

Heart sinking, the other line went to the dial tone, and Finn hung up his phone. In almost a trance, he put his phone back on the bedside table, and sang softly:

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right._

* * *

stick around for a sneak peak of the next 'episode'!

* * *

_So this season on glee..._

_"Kurt, I did something so bad. Please help me. I need you." -Rachel_

_"Sometimes, I think it would just be easier to like you, Schuester. But then I remember that...you're Schuester." -Sue_

_"Quinn? C'mon, babe, I know you're in there. Why don't you just come out so we can talk about this? I know Beth hates to see her mommy cry." -Puck_

_"I've been thinking, Santana...why do we have to go to New York? Why can't I just be a Rockette here?" -Brittany_

_"What do you think about...a Glee Clamp, Emma?" -Will_

_"I'm going to mess up your face, Hudson! You're going to regret the day you _ever _stepped foot in New York! You touch her again, and you _won't _live to regret it!" -Jesse_

_"What is _she _doing in New York?" -Finn_

_"I love you Rachel. I love you so much." -Finn...and Jesse...and then Finn again...and once again with Jesse...lots of people love Rachel..._

* * *

**And that's it for episode one! Remember, if you recognize it, I don't own it. Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks a jillion!**


	3. Ep 2: Heartbreak

**Hello Again**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that the characters sing! I don't even own the summary at the beginning of the episode idea or the pagebreak that says 'glee'. None of this is mine except for the plot!**

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Your reviews mean a lot, so if you're reading, then...you know what to do! I hope everyone is getting excited for this show to get on the road! **

* * *

_So here's what you missed on glee:_

_Rachel's in New York, but it's nothing like she thought it would be. Kurt's feeling depressed because NYADA didn't let him in, and Blaine's being a big help. Majorly. We thought that Quinn was done with all the psycho baby-mama drama, but apparently not, because she kinda wants Shelby Corcoran to get hit by a bus so she can have Beth back. Finn broke up with Rachel, and now he's kind of regretting it, because she won't answer any of his calls. And the one that she did, she was crying and yelling. A lot. And that's what you missed on -_

_glee!_

* * *

_Episode 2: Heartbreak_

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" sighed Rachel, standing up and stalking over to where Jesse was smirking at her with her keys in his hands. She tried to make a grab for them, but Jesse only laughed and raised them higher, so that she couldn't get them even if she jumped.

"What, having trouble getting to your keys, Berry?" laughed Jesse. Rachel rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she huffed. "Do what you want. I don't need to get into my apartment anyway."

"Oh, don't you?" asked Jesse curiously, raising an eyebrow. "That's strange. I could have sworn I saw you looking everywhere for this key. There must be _something _you need in your room. Cell phone? Check book?"

"Point made," said Rachel angrily. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"Go to lunch with me." said Jesse simply. "Go to lunch with me and you can have your keys back."

"I don't think so," said Rachel.

"Then you don't get your keys back."

Rachel thought for a moment, debated how badly she actually needed to get into her apartment, and scrutinized Jesse's face. Five minutes later, she was walking down the street towards a little cafe, Jesse by her side.

&^%*$(#

"So Jesse, what brings you to New York?" asked Rachel curiously, trying as hard as she could to be civil. Her and Jesse had been seated in _The Extra Mile_ for about five minutes, and they were just waiting on their food. Rachel was trying as hard as she could to figure out Jesse's angle. He couldn't have spent the last two years pining over her, so what did he want with her now?

"Vocal Adrenaline fired me as their coach once we lost and UCLA wouldn't take me back," said Jesse simply, as if the answer he was giving was the most obvious thing in the world. Jesse was a good actor - he was hiding the pain in his eyes well. But Rachel knew better...she could see how much Jesse was bothered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled, wishing with all her might that their waitress would just hurry up with the food already. She wanted to eat and get out of there - spending time with Jesse, no matter how badly her heart wanted it, was just too awkward.

"How have you been, Rachel?" asked Jesse sincerely, leaning on the table so that he was as close to Rachel as he could be. He was staring into her eyes as if he could see through them, right into her soul, and Rachel shivered.

"Fine." said Rachel breathlessly, trying and failing to break eye contact with the man in front of her. "Just fine."

"It's not everything you thought it'd be, is it?" he whispered quietly, fixing her with his gaze. Rachel didn't have to ask to know he meant New York, but she wouldn't show any sign of weakness to Jesse.

"I'm fine." she insisted coldly.

"Thought so." smirked Jesse, finally breaking eye contact with Rachel. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in, and Jesse laughed, "I know you, Rachel."

"Do you Jesse?" asked Rachel angrily, tossing her long, dark locks behind her. "Because I don't think you can even begin to understand how I feel right now." and it was true - Jesse didn't know about Finn breaking up with her. He didn't understand how poorly it made her feel that she wasn't performing at that very moment, and he couldn't understand her conflicting feelings towards him. How could he?

"What? Feeling guilty about leaving that stupid Neanderthal back in Ohio?" chortled Jesse, running a hand through his hair. Rachel absentmindedly wondered what on Earth Jesse could have been worried about, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she absorbed what he was saying. He thought that _she _had left _Finn_.

"How do you even-? No, Jesse. No, _Finn _left _me_." corrected Rachel sadly, looking downcast. The atmosphere between the two young ingenues changed very quickly then.

"He what?" asked Jesse point blank, murder in his eyes.

"He told me that he was taking me to get married," remembered Rachel, trying her hardest not to cry in front of Jesse. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness. _"But he took me to the train station instead. He forced me to come here - I was ready to stay in Lima, but he wouldn't let me, and he just..." Rachel mentally cursed a few tears fell from her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away.

"He hurt you?" asked Jesse blackly. Before Rachel even had a chance to respond, Jess said, "I'll kill him, Rachel. Just tell me where he is and I'll make him pay."

As Rachel looked into Jesse's eyes, she realized just how serious he was. He looked like he was about to jump on the next train to Lima to smother Finn Hudson with a pillow in his sleep. His hands were clenched into fists, and he was trying very hard to even his breathing. Rachel - once again - couldn't understand his angle. Was he playing her again? Was he trying to get in her pants? He knew very well that she carried a rape whistle, so he wouldn't _dare_-

"That's not the answer, Jesse." said Rachel softly, deciding that being gentle was the best way to talk Jesse out of doing what he was surely about to do. "Don't hurt him."

"After the way he hurt you?" growled Jesse, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"You've hurt me, too." whispered Rachel almost inaudibly. Pain flickered through Jesse's eyes, but he covered it so quickly that Rachel wasn't sure it was ever even there.

"And you've hurt me!" he spat back bitterly, refusing to meet Rachel's gaze. Rachel knew that they were entering a dangerous topic of conversation, so she did her best to change the subject.

"Just please," she pleaded sweetlyy. "Please, Jesse. Don't touch Finn."

Jesse stared at Rachel blankly for a moment before saying with a tone of heartbreak and envy, "My God. You're still in love with him."

Rachel took a deep breath before replying honestly, "I won't deny that it will take some time to get over him, but-"

"But nothing, Rachel!" yelled Jesse angrily, effectively grabbing the attention of the other people in the restaurant. "He broke your heart! He smashed it to pieces! You shouldn't feel anything for that _thing_! He hurt you and he doesn't deserve you! He _broke your heart!_"

Rachel tried to stop the tears once more as she yelled with equal fervor, "So did you!"

"Well you broke mine first!" yelled Jesse, in what Rachel believed to be the most sad and heartbroken tone she had ever heard anyone use. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as Jesse continued. "Whatever! I hope you run back to Lima and right back into his arms! Because he's been _oh so good to you_. I hope you have a happy life together, _dear_!"

"Jesse, please, wait-" panted Rachel, beginning to sob violently. Jesse stood up, and looked at Rachel with glassy eyes.

"I've done my waiting." he said emptily, beginning to walk away from the table. "Like I said - I know you. I knew you'd be back. I knew that because _I _couldn't stay away. But I can't keep waiting for you. I-I hope you have a nice life, Rachel. "

"Jesse, please, no-" gasped Rachel, making a move to follow Jesse. Jesse put his hand in front of him, stopping her from moving any closer.

"Don't blame yourself for this." he said quite loudly. "Blame Hudson. He broke you - he weakened you. And _he _is the reason this is all happening now. Goodbye, Rachel." And with that, Jesse St. James walked out of the restaurant, and out of Rachel's life. Rachel collapsed back onto the table and began to cry even more. First she lost Finn, then she lost all of her friends, and now she's lost Jesse - _again_. But...maybe she'd never even had the last one at all.

Rachel barely noticed when someone slid into the booth with her. She didn't care that she heard comforting words and a hand rubbing her back. She did feel, however, when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Making no move to grab it, whoever had joined her did, and spoke angrily to whoever had been calling. It was then that Rachel looked up and, without acknowledging who was with her, grabbed the phone and heard the end of something Finn was saying. In between pants and tears, Rachel effectively made it clear to Finn that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. And with that she hung up, and finally saw she who had been with Rachel, acting as a comfort.

"What are you doing here, Shelby?"

* * *

**glee**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce skipped through the hallway of McKinely High, whistling the tune of _Ice Ice Baby_. Cheerios practice was starting even earlier in the summer than it normally did, but Brittany didn't mind. She was happy to be back in her uniform, even if she wasn't with Quinn and Santana. In a way, she was super happy that she'd gotten held back. She would get to stay with Coach Sylvester and the Glee Club for a whole year! She wouldn't have to say goodbye yet!

Deciding that she had some time to kill before practice, Brittany made her way to the choir room. It looked really empty without any of her friends or Mr. Schue inside. Brittany turned to the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She turned on the lights, and stood alone in the middle of the room. As she looked across the whole room from left to right, she relived her memories. They seemed to play back through her mind like a movie, most of the scenes containing Santana and Quinn. Brittany felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, and she wiped it quickly. She didn't want to cry before practice - Coach Sylvester would get mad at her.

She remembered that someone in Glee Club had once said that singing was the best way to release your emotions. Well, Brittany definitely had a lot of emotions to release. Double checking to make sure no one was around, she stood in front of the risers, pretending that the Glee Club was there to listen to her. She pretended she had music, pretened that school was still in session, and began to sing:

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you wanna go_

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walking till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, yeah more than anything_

Suddenly, another voice cut in, and Brittany stopped singing immediately. But the song continued. Santana walked in at that moment, her eyes fixed on Brittany. As she sang the lyrics meant especially for her girlfriend, she grabbed Brittany's hands in her own.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things to_

_Yeah this is my wish._

"I never pegged you as the country type, Santana." said Brittany in her gentle voice. Santana laughed, and tossed her hair back with a flick of her head.

"I am if you are," she said sincerely. She fixed Brittany with her gaze and asked, "Why are you in here, Britt?"

"I was sad, and the choir room makes me happy." she said honestly, looking at the room around her. "Even if it _is _empty. What are you doing here, Santana? I thought you'd be in your apple by now."

"No," said Santana. "I _told _you, Brittany - I'm not going to the Big Apple without you."

"I've been thinking Santana," said Brittany. "Why do we have to go to New York? Why can't I be a Rockette here?"

"Because, Britt, you have real talent. You'd make it _big _in a place like New York. And...we don't really have Rockettes here." It was Brittany who had made Santana into such a patient person. It was obvious by the way that she was speaking it had taken a lot of practice not to try to pound sense through Britt's head everytime she spoke.

"I have Cheerios practice," said Brittany, pulling away from Santana. She started leaving, but Santana followed.

"I know," she said. "So do I. Coach Sylvester asked me to help run practices this summer."

"And you said yes? I thought summer was your 'lazy time'." asked Brittany, confused.

"It is," agreed Santana. "But I accepted so I could spend more time with _you_."

Brittany gave Santana an impish grin and took her hand. Together, the two girls made their way to the gymnasium, leaving Glee Club far behind them.

* * *

*commercial*

Do you like the Hunger Games?

I bet you do.

If you I'm right, and you do, check out my story 'Under the Willow'.

It's looking like it's going to be one of my longest ones ever.

Ignore the summary. There's not enough character spaces to get into the whole plot. But if you liked the Hunger Games, you'll like this.

It's like...a continuation of the Hunger Games.

But it's not getting a lot of reviews...

:(

So check it out!

Thanks!

:)

* * *

Jesse St. James had never made it to his apartment by foot so quickly in his entire life. And it wasn't until he got there that he remembered that he didn't _live _there anymore. Him, being the idiot that he was, had just moved out into Rachel's building so he could be closer to her. From the moment he'd seen her in the park, he knew that he _had _to have her. For real this time. But he couldn't! She was still in love with that - with that _thing_! He'd broken her heart, and yet she still pined over him! Jesse had hurt her too, but he at least admitted it! He had let them be - as much as it had killed him, he figured that if Finn made her happier than Jesse could, then he would sacrifice what _he _wanted so that _she_ could be happy. Finn had won! But he let her go - he broke her heart! The Rachel he had just seen in the cafe wasn't his Rachel at all. _His _Rachel would already be on Broadway by this time, or at least trying to find an agent. _His _Rachel wouldn't be looking for a job in a restaurant and living in a secondhand apartment. He'd been in love with her..._so _in love with her...

Anger swelling inside of him, Jesse kicked over a trashcan, and ran his hands through his hair. They lingered there, and he contemplated for a few moments pulling it out, before taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure. There had been other girls since Rachel - he couldn't go two years without _anyone. _But he had still waited for her. Nothing with any of the other girls had been serious. Rachel and he were made for each other - they both had a fire in their souls that refused to be put out. They sounded spectacular when they sang together, and they could understand and support each other. He would be faithful to her and everything would be okay. But Rachel was gone...she was broken and weakened. As much as she said she wanted to be in New York attending NYADA, how true was that? How much of that was just the washed up dreams of her childhood? She had said it herself - Finn had _forced _her to come to New York. She had been totally prepared to stay with Lima. And that _wasn't _Rachel. That wasn't Rachel at all.

Too angry to care who heard, Jesse decided there was only one way he was going to be able to get his feelings out - and that was to sing them. He'd said something about it to Rachel once..."Just come out here so we can talk. Or...sing about it." Jesse took a deep breath and belted out:

_Baby I just don't get it_

_Do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was your man (baby you)_

_Never worry bout (what I do)_

_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

_Every night, doin' you right_

_You're the type of woman (deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_

_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you._

If there was something that Jesse St. James never did, it was cry. So he hoped and prayed with all his might that no one saw him wipe his eyes as he made his way to the other side of town.

* * *

"Do you have an apartment, Rachel?" asked Shelby, with more motherly concern than Rachel had ever seen her have. "I think we should talk about this there - more private, you know."

Rachel absentmindedly nodded, whispering her address to her mother and letting herself be led there. All she could see in her mind was Jesse's face as he walked out of the cafe. She'd seen Jesse St. James in many lights - she'd seen him mean, she'd seen him sweet, she'd seen him happy, she'd seen him exhilerated, she'd seen him nerovus, she'd even seen him scared...but she had never before seen him so heartbroken. She feared that this time she'd lost him for good - and it wasn't until that moment that she realized how much she truly loved. Maybe it had been rekindled - maybe she had never stopped at all. All she knew for certain was that Jesse had just walked out of her life, and she didn't want him to.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

In a flash, they seemed to be sitting on Rachel's bed, Shelby rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back. Rachel had stopped crying, but she was still shaking in sadness and confusion. Finally, realisation seemed to dawn on her, and she asked in a hoarse voice, "Shelby, what are you doing here?"

Shelby sighed, and offered Rachel a sad smile. "I got a job offer. I came to check it out, see if it was worth my time. I saw you and Jesse in the cafe."

"What about Beth?" asked Rachel hollowly, envy seeping into her words.

"She's with Quinn and Puck," explained Shelby. "Or...well, I assume she's with Quinn. Puck offered to babysit while I looked at things here."

"How much did you see between me and Jesse?" asked Rachel quietly, looking sad and timid. Shelby sighed.

"From when he called Finn a 'thing' and kind of exploded," she said, offering yet another sad smile. "He always did have a hot temper though, didn't he?"

"Don't talk to me about Jesse," said Rachel, angry and pained. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't start yelling, and continued in a strained voice, "You don't have the right. You told him to make me fall in love with him-"

"I told him to _befriend_ you," corrected Shelby automatically. Rachel ignored her.

"You told him to make me believe things that weren't true. And in all of that, I think he really fell in love with me, but how will I ever know that?"

"Jesse St. James is arrogant, full of himself...he doesn't think before he talks and he has an obsessive need to be praised constantly. But he's also sure about what he wants, and he doesn't fool around when he's trying to get it. If he's _this _passionate about your breakup with Finn, then I think it's safe to assume that he's still in love with you, Rachel. Now you have to look at yourself - your heart, your soul, and figure out what you feel." said Shelby in a breath, her voice gentle and soothing. Rachel sighed.

"We've hurt each other so many times," she murmured. "It's never going to work."

Shelby laughed, causing Rachel to finally meet her gaze. "Famous last words, Rachel."

It didn't matter what Shelby had done to her in the past - in that moment, all Rachel needed was her mom, and her mom was right in front of her. Shelby stretched her arms in front of her as an offer, and Rachel accepted them, feeling nothing but her mother's love as she hugged her.

* * *

"Finn, come on. Unpack your suitcase and get back here," said Kurt, rolling his eyes at his stepbrother. Finn, who was still manically packing, barely acknowledged him.

"Can't," he mumbled, trying to force his suitcase closed. "She said 'Jesse', Kurt. She's with that - that _guy. _I have to protect her."

"You don't have that right anymore, Finn." said Kurt sadly, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. He tried to be gentle, but the subject matter was difficult. "You broke up with her. If she wants to date Jesse, that's her choice."

"He's going to hurt her," Finn repeated, pleading Kurt to understand. "She's going to get her heart broken, Kurt. You love Rachel - you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No," admitted Kurt. "But I don't have to worry about that."

"Why not?" asked Finn, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Because her heart's already broken." Kurt shook his head, and backed away from Finn. "Do what you want Finn, but I think you'll regret going to New York."

* * *

**Wow. So quite a lot happened here. Let's review - Jesse and Rachel are in love, but refusing to admit it. Jesse got mad because Rachel still isn't quite over Finn, Shelby overheard them, and comforted Rachel and Rachel let her. Beth is being babysat by Quinn and Puck. Finn is planning on going to New York to protect Rachel from Jesse. So...yeah. Review and I'll post Chapter 3 soon!**


End file.
